What Sweeney did next
by The Next Mrs Lovett
Summary: i love both the characters and i loved the ending of sweeney todd, and if it hadnt of gone the way Sondhiem made it go, i would want it to end this way.... XD


What Sweeney did next…

Lucy lay slain on the cold floor, her pure blood washing the stone tiled cellar. Judge Turpin lay within close proximity, the lack of light shadowing his broad face. Mrs Lovett was still standing next to the furnace, breathing heavily at each thought of what Mr Todd's reaction would be. Mr Todd himself was running his hand through Lucy's blood stained hair. At the moment he quickly pulled his murderous hand away, as if a sudden sharp jolt of electricity had passed through him. He looked over at Mrs Lovett, stricken, and questioned, ``You…you lied to me? You knew she lived and you lied?!'' Mrs Lovett paused. ``I was only thinking' 'a you'' she whispered back, her fearful voice echoing against the walls of the barren chamber. Sweeney slowly levelled up, standing a good 4 inches taller than his partner in crime. He walked towards her, his footsteps slow and heavy. Mrs Lovett flinched and started to back away against the wall, but stopped as Mr Todd shot her a daring look and realised it would be a big mistake. Sweeney's eyes were fixed on her as he neared. Mrs Lovett clenched her eyes shut, expecting the worst, but nothing happened. She re-opened her eyes to find Mr Todd had opened his arms and was placing them upon her small shoulders. She trembled at their presence. Mr Todd noticed, and asked, `` What…what are you shaking at, my love?'' ``I…I……I'', Mrs Lovett quaked. Mr Todd looked lost and forlorn. He looked deeply into Mrs Lovett's brown eyes. Never before had he noticed how much they glistened. She stared back at him. Even though he was covered in the Judge's blood, she still sensed the same strong feeling she always felt whenever she looked, even glanced, at Mr Todd. The shadows cast by the flames from the still open furnace danced across the blooded floor. The changing light flickered across Lucy's face. Mr Todd turned and looked at her, lifeless on the floor. Pity and shame flooded his own pale, thin face. His eyes blinked wildly, and his thin mouth twitched as is trying to utter something, but could not find the words. Mrs Lovett watched his small, painful movements. She tried to speak herself, but the words didn't form properly, and she stuttered. Mr Todd had taken a few steps towards Lucy again, but Mrs Lovett and her efforts to speak stopped him. He swung round violently, making her jump uncontrollably. His eyes had thinned, as if in disgust. Mrs Lovett backed against the wall again, once more terrified of what Mr Todd would unleash on her. This time Sweeney pressed right against her, almost nose to nose. Tears stained Mrs Lovett's' pale face. She knew she had upset Mr Todd, by keeping his wife and the fact that she was alive a secret from him. But she felt so deeply for him. ``I…I…I'm…sorry…'' she uttered through her tears , `` I was only thinking' 'a you…could that thing of cared for you like me?'' Mr Todd stared down at her in awe. He lifted his face away from her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. ``My pet'', he started,`` I know you were thinking' 'a me, and I am both glad and grateful of what you have done. She, that…..thing…. Look at her. No more than one of the rats that live down her, if she could even live up to that.'' He paused and glanced quickly back at Lucy as he spoke, and re- focused on Mrs Lovett. ``I always thought being with Lucy was what I wanted, and what would make me happy. But, just now, after thinkin'……………………………… I realised it's _YOU_ I want, Mrs Lovett. It crossed my mind when I had my hand in that things hair. At first, I didn't think it true, but just then, I was about to choose her over you….and I realised, it would 'a been a huge mistake'', Sweeney paused…..``I love you, Mrs Lovett'', he announced,`` and its taken me until now to realise it'', he finished, now playing with her curly, auburn hair. Mrs Lovett looked up at Mr Todd. `` I….you….we….'', she started. `` Ssshhhhh, my pet'', Mt Todd cooed, as he put his finger to her lips. He moved his hands to her face, and cupped her cheeks. Mrs Lovett looked lovingly into Sweeney's eyes, although wondering if this was some sort of trick. She soon found out it wasn't. Mr Todd closed his eyes, leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Mrs Lovett opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. This moment had finally came. She smiled at Mr Todd, and pulled him closer for another kiss. He held her tight, to never let go. She rested her head gently against his chest, listening to his heart beat and steady breathing. Her own heart raced, and her breath had quickened. She still trembled slightly, but out of love, not fear. In turn, Mr Todd rested his own head against Mrs Lovett's, inhaling the sweet smell of her soft hair. They stood together in each others arms, against the cold wall for several minutes. Eventually, Mrs Lovett looked up at Mr Todd. She smiled, and unwrapped herself slowly. She walked over to the open furnace, and gently shut it. Then, still smiling, she stepped forward and held out her hand, which Mr Todd eagerly took. She lead the way up the steep steps to the shop, _THEIR_ shop. Mrs Lovett turned and shut the heavy door, concealing the bodies inside. They would deal with them later. Right now, all she could think about was their future, _TOGETHER, at last._


End file.
